Lost
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: Ezra gets lost while the crew is taking a break on Lothal! Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he runs into trouble at every turn. (Elements of Smallville's Toxic and Ninja Turtle Gal's story are used. Do not own any of the things mentioned except the story!)
1. Chapter 1: Jungle

Chapter 1: Jungle (Almost 2 months after "Sick")

"I knew I shouldn't have gone exploring. Kanan warned me about this place, but I didn't listen. Now I'm lost. Good job Ezra!" Ezra berated himself aloud as he wandered around the jungle-like forest. He was hot, tired, and hungry. It had been dark out when he snuck off. Now, the sun shone brightly overhead and it was humid. He had stashed his gloves away as it was too hot to wear them, but he didn't dare roll up his sleeves or pant legs, as there were bugs everywhere. He could feel the sweat trickling down his forehead. He felt like dying, but he pressed on, determined to return to the _Ghost_ , though he was pretty sure he was walking in circles. He suddenly tripped on a root, falling and striking the muddy ground. He lay there for a moment, as the cool mud was a comforting feeling compared to the humidity in the air. He eventually pushed himself back up and continued on.

Kanan had woken up late, but immediately noticed the absence of his young Padawan when he didn't show up for training. He sought out Sabine, as he usually did when he couldn't find his wayward student. She was painting in her room.

"Hey Sabine. You seen Ezra anywhere?" he asked her.

"No, I haven't." she replied. She turned away from her art and looked at Kanan with a concerned expression. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all morning." she said.

"Hmm…" the older man wondered.

Ezra was thoroughly exhausted. His legs were trembling weakly and he could barely walk. He finally collapsed against a tree, sliding slowly to the ground. He felt tears mingle with sweat as he began to cry silently.

" _Please, help."_ he thought desperately.

He was thirsty and starved, despite the humidity, as he had not been able to find a source of freshwater all day. He had run out of food hours ago, though it seemed like years. Just when he thought his luck couldn't get any worse, he heard a low growl coming from the shrubbery around him. A pair of yellow eyes peeked out from the bushes, followed by another, then another. He climbed up into the branches of the tree as four wolf-like creatures emerged from the foliage.

" _Please, help."_ Kanan's head snapped up at the desperate, quietly spoken words. He was able to feel a wave of emotions. Fear, desperation, weakness… and they were all coming from his Padawan.

"Where are you Ezra?" he wondered aloud. He gave a slight jolt when he was answered.

" _I'm lost in the jungle. Please, save me master."_ Ezra's voice echoed in his mind.

"Don't worry, we're comin'." he promised.

Ezra drove off the creatures and hopped down from the tree. With newfound strength, he pushed on, following his heart. He was no longer scared. His family would find him.

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Toxic

Chapter 2: Toxic

Ezra made his way through the thick foliage. As he did, Kanan meditated in the _Ghost_ trying to find his Padawan through the force. He reached out to push a bush out of the way, immediately yanking his hand backwards with a yelp. He examined it and gulped. His vision blurred and his head began to pound. Embedded in his palm were at least four purplish-black thorns, though there may have been more, he couldn't tell. His legs turned to jelly and he collapsed, falling into a pile of wet leaves. As his vision descended into darkness, he reached out through the force.

' _Please, help. Please…'_

' _Please, help. Please…'_

Kanan's eyes snapped open and he gave a jolt. Ahsoka noticed, addressing the worried Jedi.

"I feel it too." she said.

"He's in trouble." he murmured.

"Alright, I need you to focus. See if you can picture him in your mind." the Togruta instructed.

Kanan closed his eyes again and focused on his Padawan's Force Signature, which was dull and slightly clouded. As he did, the sounds around him amplified. Chopper's chirping, the humming of the ship, the others talking.

"Gahh I just can't!" he shouted, his eyes snapping open.

"Try, Kanan. For Ezra." Ahsoka commanded.

He sighed and closed his eyes again and focused hard on his student's signature. An image began to piece itself together in his mind. Ezra's prone form lying in the leaves. Dirt coated his face and he was very pale.

"I found him. Get the _Phantom_." he commanded.

Ezra's eyelids opened halfway. He could feel the poison coursing through his veins. He felt sick. He pulled himself to the bushes and threw up. He wondered idly whether starvation, dehydration, the poison, or the fever would kill him first. Or maybe wild animals would come and gobble him up. He had no way of knowing whether or not Kanan and the others were coming. He didn't know what plant had poisoned him. But what he did know was that it was toxic.

And he was in trouble.

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Found

Chapter 3: Found

(Kanan's POV)

My eyes scanned the ground beneath me, looking for any sign of my Padawan. I could feel his presence growing clouded and weak. He wouldn't last much longer out here. I nearly missed it. A flash of orange just below the treeline. I brought the _Phantom_ to a screeching halt, jarring Zeb, Sabine, and Ahsoka in their seats.

"Hey, easy up there!" Zeb groaned, rubbing his neck.

"What is it, Kanan?" Ahsoka asked me.

"I saw something," I murmured quietly.

I landed the _Phantom_ in a small clearing about thirty feet away. As soon as I exited, I took off in the direction Ezra's signatare. Sure enough, there lay the prone form of the fifteen year-old.

"He's over here!" I shouted, kneeling beside him. My knees were in the mud, dirtying my pants, but I didn't care. This was my _Padawan_ laying here in the dirt. Sabine and the others soon joined me.

"Is he…" Zeb paused, searching for the right word. "Alright?" he finished.

"No, but he's alive. Barely." I replied, checking the boy's pulse.

Zeb and I lifted him up and carried him to the _Phantom_. I radioed the _Ghost._

" _Phantom_ to _Ghost_." I said, waiting for the Twi'lek to respond.

" _This is Ghost, go ahead Phantom."_ Hera answered.

"Hera, we found Ezra, and he's in a bad way. I don't know if he'll survive the trip back to the _Ghost._ " I said with a quivering voice.

" _Try to stay positive Kanan. He's strong. We'll be waiting."_ she soothed.

I sat in the back of the small shuttle with my student, running a hand over his forehead. I turned my gaze to his hand and noticed the thorns. I quickly extracted them, keeping them in a small bag for Hera to analyze when we returned. Ezra moaned and his eyes opened. His eyes were glazed and dull, as they had been almost two months ago when he was sick. Only this time, they were almost lifeless.

"K-Kanan?" he murmured.

"Shh. Everything will be okay Ezra. Just hang in there." I whispered, though my expression and my words were two totally different statements, and he knew it.

"L-liar." he replied quietly with a grin.

I began to tear up. If Ezra gave up, he might very well die before we even reached the _Ghost._ I ran my fingers through his hair, brushing in out of his face, as it was stuck to it by sweat. In spite of myself, I smiled. His eyes closed again.

"Don't you give up kid. I'm not quite ready to let you go just yet." I told the unconscious boy.

We docked with the _Ghost_ and rushed him to the med-bay. I stood in the white room, watching in silent worry as the medical droids assisted Hera. I felt someone grab my arm. It was Ahsoka.

"Why don't we let them work. You look like you could use a break." she said, pulling me away.

As much as I would have loved to stay. I knew I needed to take care of myself too. After all, what good was I to Ezra if I couldn't stay awake to help him? I took a shower, letting the cool water refresh me and wake me up before sitting down and having a drink. Ahsoka came over with a plate of fish of some sort.

"Here. Get some food in you before you die of malnutrition." she joked.

I complied, and I was surprised at how good the food tasted and how much better I felt with food in my stomach. I returned to check on my Padawan soon after, and was pleased to hear that his condition had improved slightly. But Hera ushered me out with orders to get some sleep. I thought I would lay awake for hours, but instead, I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

Chapter 4: Recovery

(Kanan's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly. For a moment I wondered why I felt so sore. Then I remembered. I stood up and went to the med-bay. Hera was already there.

"How's-" I started.

"Doing better. Much better." she said with a smile.

I grinned happily. I knew it would be a while before he could train again, but it was better than him being dead. I studied his face. Less pale. His eyes were still closed, but this time it was clear it was only in sleep, instead of unconsciousness. His force presence was stronger, too. It felt less clouded and dull, but he was still weak.

"Why don't you go get something to eat Kanan?" Hera asked.

I nodded and turned to leave. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Zeb and Sabine talking quietly at the table. They shut up as I sat down.

"How's Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"He's recovering." I replied.

The looks on their faces went from worried to relieved. Before they could say anything else, I gave them a look that said 'not right now' and sat down to eat. I had to admit, food sounded pretty great to me right about then. I had finished it within five minutes. When I looked back up at them, they were looking at me restlessly. Finally, l gave in.

"Go see him, just don't wake him up," I said with a grin.

The two stood quickly and ran from the room. I shook my head and chuckled. They would never admit it, especially Zeb, but Ezra had grown to be like a little brother to them. I stood and followed them. They had made it there in record time, but were silent. Well, at least they knew when to shut up. The boy was still asleep, but resting comfortably. I laid my hand on his forehead, careful not to wake him. It was cool. The fever had broken. Finally. I sighed in relief. It was over. After what felt like an eternity, it had finally ended. I collapsed into a chair and let myself relax. My Padawan would be okay.

(Ezra's POV)

I opened my eyes. For a moment I was blinded my the lights in the white med-bay. My eyes travelled around the room. Next to me was Kanan, sleeping in a chair. In the corner were Chopper and Hera. She turned to face me. Her emerald green eyes met my electric blue. She walked quietly over. I returned my gaze to Kanan. She noticed.

"He's been there all day," she murmured with a smile.

I sat up, leaning back against my elbows. Hera raised the bed and I let myself fall back, careful not to make too much noise.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good. And hungry," I replied.

"Hungry. That's… that's good," she muttered, mostly to herself. She walked away, returning with a small tray of food. "Think you can handle that?" she teased.

"Uhh, Hera have you met me?" I asked with a smile. I began to eat like a hungry wolf.

"Easy there. You'll get a stomach ache," she warned.

I slowed down, but only a little. I was starving. When I was done, she took the tray from me and looked at me like I was nuts. Then again, she probably thought I was. I grinned, flashing her the famous Ezra grin. Hera caved under the childish innocence and hugged me.

"Don't you ever do that again," she whispered in my ear.

Tears gathered in my eyes but I blinked them away. She reminded me so much of my mom.

"I won't," I replied quietly.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise. Cross my heart," I murmured.

"Good boy. Now go to sleep," she demanded.

Soon I was nearly asleep.

(Hera Time! Very short but still Hera POV!)

I smiled at the boy as his eyes slid closed.

"Goodnight, Ezra," I said.

In his half-asleep state, he said something that made me grin broadly.

"G'night mom," he breathed. Then, his steady, even breathing told me he was asleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart," I whispered, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

And for the first time in a long time, the _Ghost_ was completely silent.

 **End**

 **AN: I can't… too. Much. FLUFF!**

 ***begins to run around and make strange hissing noises, then curls up in a fetal position on the floor babbling about nothing.***

 **Randomness Girl, my BFF: That's what you get when Writer's Block takes away your angst stash people. You cease to function. Here is a warning to all. Do not get addicted to angst, or you will end up like StarWarsMinecraftChick227.**

 **Ok enough with the silliness. It's finally done! A month and a half. It's the longest story I've written and I had a lot of fun with it. Thank you for reading!**

 **-SWMC227**


End file.
